Who To Turn To?
by SiriusBlack2201
Summary: Lily has been looking forward to this party for 7 years, but right before the party starts her and her long time boyfriend Scott have a fight. Lily breaks-up with him but doesn't know ho to turn to. Who will it be? There is at this stage more Romance then there is Humor but it will come I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Lily-James fanfic

Who To Turn To?

Lily's POV

A/N: Hey guys to all of you who read this PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

I was getting ready for the Graduation Party that I was going to with Scott my boyfriend. I had been looking forward to this party for like FOREVER! This party was my one chance to prove to that Potter boy and his cronies that I wasn't a teacher's pet. I may be smart but I'm not a teacher's pet. I was the complete opposite. Potter knew that I hated it when he called me a teacher's pet so that's why he did it. Just to make me angry. I was getting ready with my 3 best friends. Alice who was the brains of the group. Marlene who was the flirt. Dorcas who was the egotistical one and me who was the leader pretty much. I started the group and I was the oldest. That doesn't mean I was the most mature, but I was the oldest. Everybody goes about saying that Lily Evans, me, James Potter, him, would be good together. Ha. As if that would ever work, not that I would give it a chance. I hate him and I assume he hates me. Now back to the getting ready for the party thing. Me and my girls (which is what I call them) we were getting ready for our dates that we were meeting at 7 and the party is starting at 6:30. I was going as Princess Lily. I was wearing a greenish dress with a white underlay. I had a green peridot gem necklace. I was also wearing knee high brown boots that had lace up the front. Alice went as a Fairy. She was wearing a blue dress with black and white polka dot kinda thing and was wearing leggings underneath because the dress was very short. She is wearing black flats with an open toe. Marlene went as Anastasia. She was wearing a strapless blue dress with diamonds spread out across her torso until you hit her hips. From her hips down was just frill. On her feet she was wearing blue high heels that had amethysts on them and the outfit was Marlene all over. Dorcas couldn't come up with anything original so she went as Katniss Everdeen. She had a long red dress on and looked gorgeous. We all had the average day-to-day make-up on. (A/N: Sorry guys I suck at describing things.)

After we were all ready we walked down stairs to the common room where our dates were waiting for us. I walked down last and when Scott saw me his mouth almost dropped to the floor. Marlene was going with Sirius Black, Alice was going with Remus Lupin, and Dorcas was going with Bryce Kendrick. I can't believe it but as I saw Sirius and Remus I couldn't help but wonder who Potter was going with.

"Hey Sirius if your going with Marlene, and Remus is going with Alice, who's Potter going with?"

"And may I ask, why do YOU care Miss Evans?"

"Oh I don't I was just curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat didn't it? But if you must know he's going with Crystal Bentley."

"You mean the really pretty Ravenclaw Crystal Bentley?"

I didn't realize that Dorcas had interjected into the conversation.

"You mean the really stuck up and snooty Crystal Bentley?"

"Yes and yes again. You guys really know the kids around here don't you?"

"Well dah I'm a prefect. What do you expect retard? And why would she go with Potter?"

"I don't know and by the way your date -what's his name? - Just left?"

"Oh my god, Scott where are you going?"

"Well you obviously don't want to talk to me so I thought I'd just leave."

"What the hell Scott you can't just get up and leave because you're not in the conversation. I'm not sure if you know this but NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! Look, I don't want to fight with you but if your jealous about me talking to SIRIUS BLACK then you have issues because he's too much like Potter for me to like him and he is kinda GOT A PERMANAT GIRLFRIEND AKA MY BEST FRIEND okay?"

"Whatever just leave me alone."

"Look I have been looking forward to this ball for like I don't know MY WHOLE SCHOOLING LIFE, and your just gonna say 'well your talking to Black so I'll just leave'. If that's all your going to give this relationship then I just won't bother. It's over."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah you heard me, and just to spite you I'm gonna go to that party and I'm gonna dance and drink and HAVE FUN!"

"Lily. Please don't go."

"Give me 10 good reasons not to."

"OK. 1.I love you. …"

"I thought so."

As I turned to leave I felt tears well up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and walked faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is SiriusBlack2201 here. Sorry for the belateness of this chapppppter but for about 2 of those weeks we didn't have a computer then i had homework and all that jazz but it is here and i promise that this one is longer. Rant over. Read on my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: When has anyone one this site ever owned any of the familier names? Never so i'm no different. I only own Crystal Bennett and Scott Lefroy.**

James' POV

I really didn't want to go to the party. Yes I James Harrison Potter for once in my life didn't want to go to a party. I don't know weather it was because Lily was going to be there with her boyfriend Lefroy or that I just felt tired. Yes, I was going with Crystal Bennett the second prettiest girl in school. (The prettiest being Evans.) But I think she only asked me because Sirius was taken. Either way I didn't want to go to the party, but (there's always a 'but') it was compulsory so I showered and got dressed in my suit. A piece of Muggle clothing which is made for the men to wear to work and all that jazz. After I was dressed, the door creaked open and in came…Remus.

"James you might want to come with me. Lily just broke-up with her boyfriend and is in hysterics. She's not talking to anyone but said she needed you. We all thought she was sick but then she threatened to hex us all if I didn't go and get you so here I am."

The only thing I could hear was the same words over and over in my mind.

'She broke-up with her boyfriend'

"I'm on my. Where is she?"

"In the common room."

"Then to the common room we shall go."

**Lily's POV**

I don't know what came over me. Asking for James was a mad idea but I just needed someone who loved me for me. Scott wanted me to change my hair colour and grow my nails. He wanted me to cut and style my hair and change my personality when I was around his friends. He wanted me to do this and do that to change. And I did. I did it because I thought I loved him, but I didn't. Every time I changed James would always act as if I hadn't changed at all. He still loved me and enjoyed my company. He loved me for me.

"Hey Lily. What's up?"

"Hey James. Can I talk to you for a sec? ALONE?" I added when I noticed none of my friends moved.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Umm maybe the Heads Common Room seeing as we are the only two that can get in?" Even when I'm under pressure I'm still smart. Score one to Lily Evans.

"Hahaha sure."

The walk to the Common Room was long and awkward. I figured that I should say something but the words just wouldn't form. When we got there I asked,

"Hey who are you going to the party with?"

"Umm I **was** going to go with Crystal Bennett but-"

"Wait. **Was **going with Crystal Bennett who are you going with now?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. It's completely understandable if you don't want to because you just broke up with Lefroy and I don't want to rush you into anything but yeah."

"I'd love to go with you but what will you tell Bennett?"

"I'll tell her I found someone better."

"James you can't just say that. She'll kill you."

"Yes but like you would let her kill me. I mean you love me too much to let that happen."

"Whatever. Let's go inform her then get this party started hey?"

"Sounds good to me Evans."

**Hey I really hope you guys enjoyed that and don't for get to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ I'M SO SORRY! I was away and then i was banned from the computer and then i didn't have any inspiration and then i came out with this! No more excuses. Read on those who acctually care!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. As much as I wish I did, I don't.**

**James' POV**

When the time came Lily and I walked up to the front podium and made our final speeches. This was the last day of our education. The last day we would ever spend as students. It was weird and I personally didn't like it. It meant saying goodbye to this place forever and that was a scary thought. At the end of my little epiphany I started to listen to Lily's speech, which pretty much just voiced my recent thoughts.

"As all of you know this is the last time we will ever eat, sleep and learn in this castle, and I'm almost certain that you will all agree with me when I say we will all miss this place. Not only do we leave behind our friends, but our favourite teachers, hideouts and much more. Now before I end this speech I can't forget to thank all the teachers that have taught us. The good and the bad. We will all miss this place for sure."

Now it was my turn and as Head Boy and Head Marauder it was hard not to be distracted by the idiotic things I call my friends but I did it nonetheless.

"As Lily just said, it's going to be hard to forget this place. I as head Marauder will miss all the amazing hideouts as Lily also mentioned. I will miss all the laughs, late night, the memories, the games of Spin The Bottle, the pranks, the Quidditch games, the nights spent in the Hospital Wing and much more! Who's with me when I say Hogwarts RULES!"

The response was better then I thought it would be. After the applause died down, Professor Dumbledore got up and did his speech, which rambled on a bit. Not much but a bit. After that Professor McGonagall did her speech that rambled on FOREVER! The whole time I was watching Lily so it didn't matter but I got awkward when she busted me staring.

"Jaaaaaames what are you doing?"

"Whoa, what?"

"You were staring again."

"Oh, sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well there is this one thing…"

"Yes? Your wish is my command."

**Lily's POV**

I must admit James' speech was better than I thought it would be. After I caught James staring at me, and he said he would do anything to make it up to me, I had an idea.

"James would you like to dance with me?"

"Excuse me? Did you, Lily Evans, the prettiest of all girls and the one that I've been in love with since first year, just ask me, James Potter, the really annoying person who you hate, to dance?"

"1. I don't hate you James. 2. Thanks. I'm happy that someone thinks I'm pretty. 3. You're not as annoying as you used to be and 4. Yes I did now will you or won't you dance?"

"Of course I'll dance with you. Hey Sirius, watch this."

As I lead James to the dance floor, Sirius looked up and gave him the thumbs up. I don't think he was the only one who scored. So many girls would die and I mean DIE to be in my place. For the first time in a long time I had a proper look at James. He was tall with black hair that was messed up. The same black hair that he always ran his hands through. His glasses had midnight blue rims and when you look through them his hazel eyes looked gorgeous. He really was quite hot and I wondered why I hadn't seen it before. Sure, I had found him a little annoying and immature, and when I talk to him, I'm normally shouting at him, I was angry at myself for not noticing all this earlier.

"Lily, why are you looking at me like that? You're creeping me out."

"Whoa, sorry. What were you saying?"

I noticed how he faltered.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobemygirlfriend?"

"Hahaha, sorry you're going to have to slow down, I don't speak Gibberish."

He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I can totally understand if you say no because on Lefroy and all that."

"Look James, while I've been with you for these last few hours, I've completely forgotten about Scott, and beside why wouldn't I want to date a hottie like you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No. I'm just messing with you. In reality, I hate you. Of course it's a yes!"


End file.
